We'll Get Him
by MeBeJustMe
Summary: Sixteen, almost seventeen year old is raped. She goes to the precinct to find Detective Benson, but instead finds Detective Rollins. Rollins is determined to find this guy, no matter what it takes. Take care reading.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own any of the SVU characters. It's a favorite show and Rollins has become my new second favorite detective, with Benson as first, of course. Also, I'm not sure if they would've called her parents or not but I'm going with not, at least not right now.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Melissa was nervous as she walked into the precinct. She had no idea what she was doing there; he told her that if she told anyone, he would hurt her little sister. However, she couldn't do it on her own anymore, she was only sixteen. She looked around for her hero, Detective Benson, but she could only see Detective Rollins. She also saw Melissa. Melissa also didn't look great, as she had come here straight from what had happened. Detective Rollins looked at her with concern and walked over.

"Excuse me, did you need help with something?" she asked. Melissa was afraid to say anything, but finally was able to ask if Detective Benson was available. "She's not here actually; she's out on a case. Do you want to sit down and wait for her? Or was there something I could do for you?"

Melissa knew that the detective probably knew why she was there. She figured Rollins looked nice enough, and even if she wasn't as well-known as Benson, she was still good at her job and could help. Melissa followed her over to her desk and sat down; looking around every now and again as if she were afraid she had been followed.

Rollins sat down and started doing some paperwork for a case. It was pretty much an open and shut case, as the perps had confessed. She was more worried about the youngster that sat beside her. She had definitely been hurt; her blouse was torn, she wasn't wearing shoes, her hair was a mess, and her right eye was starting to bruise. _She probably came straight here, hoping Olivia could help her. I wish she would let me in; I could help too._ Rollins thought as she went through her papers.

"I'm scared," Melissa said quietly. Rollins looked up and put her papers away. She put her hand on Melissa's knee, and she jumped just a bit.

"It's ok, Sweetie. Why don't you start with your name? How old are you?" Rollins asked, trying to figure out if she needed to call any parents.

"I'm Melissa. I'm sixteen; I'll be seventeen in a few weeks." Melissa looked down, almost looking like she was going to cry. "Are you going to call my parents? I don't want them to know I'm here. They…They think I'm at a friend's house for the weekend so they're not expecting me home."

"I won't call them, Sweetie. Do you need to go to the hospital?" Rollins was concerned for the girl, but she knew that if she was raped then they needed to go get the rape kit done and the sooner, the better. Melissa didn't say anything, but just nodded her head. Rollins thought that maybe she was crying. She gave her a hug. "Let me go tell my captain so he doesn't think I've gone AWOL and I'll take you down there. Everything's going to be ok, Sweetie, we'll get him," and Rollins got up to tell Captain Cragen about the new case.

Rollins knocked on Captain's door and opened it. "Hey, Captain, I've got a case out here. She hasn't been seen yet so I'm taking her down to Mercy."

"She give you a statement yet, Rollins?" Cragen asked. Rollins shook her head. "Then why the trip to Mercy?"

"She's beat up, Captain. Her shirt's torn, she's got a black eye, and she's scared out of her mind. I asked her if she needed to go to the hospital, and she nodded so I'm taking her. That okay?" Rollins asked. Cragen nodded. Rollins felt no need to tell the captain that she had originally asked for Benson. This was her case now; she was going to prove that she was just as good as Benson. She went up to Melissa and held out her hand. "Ready to go?"

"No, but I don't think I'll ever be so let's go anyway." Melissa took Rollins' hand and stood up. Rollins squeezed her hand and smiled.

"We're gonna get him, Sweetie, don't worry. He's never going to hurt you or anyone else. I promise." Melissa held tight to Rollins' hand as they walked together down to her car. She held it the entire trip to Mercy. She was scared, but she knew Rollins could help her. She looked at Rollins as the stopped at a light, and gave her a small smile.

"Thank you," she whispered. Rollins squeezed her hand in reply. "I'll tell you what happened when we get there. I know it's important. I – I told my parents already but they didn't believe me. That's why I told them I was going to a friend's house, so I could come here."

"That was very brave of you. We'll get you taken care of, I promise," Rollins told her. She promised herself as well that no matter what, they would get the guy who did this. No matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Sorry about the confusion, I had some grammer things to fix and didn't realize that you could just update the chapter without deleting it.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

They arrived at Mercy General Hospital around 1am. Rollins kept hold of Melissa's hand as they walked through the emergency room doors. She gave it a small squeeze and gave her a reassuring smile. "It'll be ok. I won't leave you unless you ask me to. Promise."

"Okay. I don't think I'll ask though. What do we do?" Melissa was scared. She was shaking and Rollins knew they had to do this fast. She took her up to check in and told the woman that they needed to see a doctor a.s.a.p.

"What about?" the receptionist asked. Rollins showed the woman her badge and the woman got on the phone. "She'll be down in just a moment, please take a seat."

"Thank you," Rollins gave her a smile and they went to sit down. She looked at Melissa. Her eye was really bruising now and she noticed her lip was swelling as well. Whoever this guy was, he had done a real number on her.

"Detective?" a female voice called a few minutes later. Rollins stood up and turned around; still holding Melissa's hand. "Would the two of you follow me please?" and the doctor turned and started walking towards the exam rooms.

Melissa looked at Rollins, who nodded. "It'll be okay. You'll be okay." Melissa nodded slightly and the two of them followed the doctor. They got into the room and Melissa sat on the table, while Rollins stood beside her. The doctor looked at the two of them.

"What can I do for you tonight?" she asked. Rollins looked at Melissa and nodded.

"Go ahead. It's alright, Sweetie, I'm here." Rollins reassured her.

Melissa took a deep breath and whispered, "I was raped." Luckily the room was quiet enough that the doctor heard her. Rollins squeezed her hand and the doctor put her hand softly on her knee. "I haven't changed, but I don't have any clothes to put on after you take these. I – I called my parents afterwards and they – they didn't believe me. So I told them I didn't want to come home and was going to stay at a friend's house. They accepted that and hung up. Then I went to the precinct."

"Alright, Hun. Well we got some clothes you can have afterwards. I'm guessing you're here for a rape kit, Detective." Rollins was about to interrupt when the doctor continued, "As well as to make sure the young lady is alright, I know. Well, we're going to step out and let you change, here's a gown to put on; I'll get you the spare clothes afterwards. Will you want emergency contraception?" she asked. Melissa nodded and the doctor did as well. "I'll get that for you as well then. Detective, shall we let her get changed?"

"It'll be two minutes, Sweetie. I'll be right outside." Melissa nodded as she started to cry a little bit. Rollins squeezed her hand and went outside. She felt so bad for the girl that her parents didn't believe her. What kind of parents thought their child would make something like this up? If she ever met them, she'd give them a piece of her mind. Melissa was scared, beat up, and it wasn't something that people lied about usually. Yeah, there were the few cases that were lies but usually people told the truth. When Melissa indicated she was ready, Rollins and the doctor went back in. First the doctor took pictures of Melissa's eye and lip. Then she got pictures of the bruises around her neck that Rollins hadn't noticed due to her hair, as well as pictures of the bruises on the rest of her. The guy really went to town beating her up. Then the doctor began the exam. Rollins took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"You wanna tell me what happened tonight?" Melissa squeezed her hand trying to hold back tears and nodded.

"I was at a party, get together thing at a condo in the East Village. There was this guy there, Jonathan, he's nineteen. He told me he was gay. I was talking to him about some problems I was having with my current boyfriend. We were walking around the outside of the condo. My little sister and one of her friends were a few steps behind us talking about their stuff. Eventually we got tired of walking, went back inside, and sat down in the hallway. The boys sat on one wall and girls on the other. We kept getting interrupted and so Jonathan suggested we go into one of the spare rooms. The rest of us agree and the four of us go upstairs." Melissa paused to take a breath. She was fighting the tears. Rollins squeezed her hand.

"It's okay, Sweetie. He can't hurt you anymore. You're here, you're safe. I promise," Rollins assured her. Melissa took another deep breath and nodded. Rollins squeezed her hand and she continued.

"My sister and her friend fall asleep. I tell Jonathan that I'm cold, so he gives me his jacket. We kept talking for a while longer and then he said he was cold. I attempted to give him his jacket back because I was getting hot, but he wouldn't take it. He instead picked me up and sat me in his lap. We kept talking until he said something, I don't remember what he said, but it made me turn around. When I did he – he kissed me. I was shocked but he had his arms around my waist so I couldn't move. We kept talking a while longer; I made sure it was safe topics like school. Then he said something else. Again, I don't remember what but I turned around again. I should've known better." At this point she started to cry. Rollins squeezed her hand.

"You couldn't have known, Sweetie. It's not your fault. You didn't ask him to hurt you; you didn't want this to happen. You did nothing wrong. What happened next?"

Melissa gasped as the doctor was doing tests. She squeezed Rollins' hand and shut her eyes. She took a deep breath and finished her story. "When I turned around the second time, he picked me up and pinned me down on the bed. He said he was going to show me what true love is. He said that my boyfriend didn't love me or – or I wouldn't still be a virgin. He – he said that I would always remember how I lost my virginity because he was that great. He got my clothes off, I tried not to let him and he tore my shirt. Then he said that if I screamed or tried to fight him too much, he'd have to hurt my sister too. He told me that if I told anyone, he'd know and he'd hurt her. Then he raped me. He kissed me, and licked my ear, and told me I was going to love it. I tried to get him off, and that's when he hit me. After what seemed like forever, my sister and her friend started to stir so he finished, got up, got dressed, gave me my clothes, kissed my cheek and told me, 'There now, that wasn't so bad was it?'" She started crying harder. Rollins squeezed her hand. The doctor said since he kissed her, they needed a swab of her mouth. She opened her mouth and let the doctor do what she needed to.

"Is there anything else? Do you know his last name?" Rollins asked. Melissa shook her head, unable to speak through the tears. The doctor got the kit together and gave it to Rollins then left to get Melissa a change of clothes. "We're gonna get him, Sweetie. I know I keep saying that but we will. But we gotta make sure we have all the facts, alright?" Melissa nodded. "Do you have anything else you can give us? Who interrupted you? I'm going to need to talk to your sister, though, and her friend. They're witnesses, even if they were asleep; they can still put him there. Did they go home or are they still there? Will your parents let us talk to your sister?"

"They might. I don't know. They don't believe me, so I don't think she will either. They both were still there when I left." At that moment the doctor walked in with the emergency contraception and change of clothes. She handed them to her and left the room. Rollins left as well so she could get dressed, leaving Melissa alone with her thoughts. She was scared. She knew that he could find out that she told and go hurt Jenny. She told Rollins she was dressed and she and the doctor came back in.

"Take the first pill now and make sure you take the second pill in six hours," the doctor told her, handing her a cup of water. Melissa nodded, took the pill, and put the package in her pocket. "You'll be okay, Hun. Detective Rollins is top notch. If anyone can help you, she can," and with that, she left the two of them alone.

"Could you go back to the station house and give us a bit more information. Like where you were at, maybe talk to a sketch artist?" Melissa nodded. "Alright, Sweetie, come on then." She got up and took Rollins' hand again. She didn't mind, Melissa was a sweet kid who, while she might almost be seventeen, really needed some comfort and someone on her side. Rollins was determined to be that someone.


	3. Chapter 3

They got back to the station house and sat down at Rollins' desk. Detective Benson was back by this point and looked at the two of them. The girl was definitely a victim; this must be the case Rollins had told the captain about. They sat there talking, the girl almost in tears, and not for the first time by the looks of it. Rollins was holding her hand. Benson walked over to see if she could help.

"You guys need anything? I could go get some coffee or something to eat?" She offered. Melissa just shook her head.

"Could you try to get a sketch artist for us?" Rollins asked. "She's got his first name but doesn't know a last." Benson nodded. A sketch could help them figure out who the guy was and nail him. He deserved to be nailed for what he'd done.

"Sure thing, Rollins," she replied, placing a hand on Melissa's shoulder. She jumped a bit, which wasn't surprising given what she'd just been through. She smiled at Rollins. "You're doing well." Rollins nodded and Benson left.

"Now do you know where the condo was? Could you give us an address?" she asked Melissa.

"I don't know the exact address but it was next door to a place called Baraza. The bar was on the right of the condo. We were in the second bedroom on the right upstairs," Melissa told her.

"Alright, Sweetie, that helps a lot. I'll get Munch and Fin and have them take CSU over there." As soon as Rollins told her that Melissa looked terrified.

"They're all still there though! He'll know I told. He'll hurt Jenny!" Melissa cried. "He's not there anymore but his friends are, they'll tell him and he'll know."

"Relax; we won't let him hurt your sister. Was there alcohol there?" Melissa nodded. "We could go in with the impression of getting the drinks then."

"I didn't drink any of it though, I swear. I can't stand alcohol," Melissa promised her. Rollins smiled and nodded.

"I know, I didn't think you had. It's just an excuse to get everyone out so CSU can go up to the bedroom and it gives them an excuse to get your sister and her friend over here so we can talk to them." Melissa nodded and sniffed. She was really trying not to cry, but it wasn't working very well. "How old is your sister?"

"She'll be 13 in a few days. She's so young; I can't let him hurt her," Melissa answered. Rollins nodded. "They're all probably asleep over there."

"Munch, Fin, can you come here for a sec please?" Rollins called out. Two men walked over, and Melissa shrank back a little bit. Rollins patted her knee. "It's okay." Melissa nodded.

"Whatcha need, Rollins? We were just heading home; it's late," replied the one Melissa guessed was Fin. She'd heard about him and seen him in the paper a few times.

"I know, but we got a case here and we need you and CSU to go to a condo in the East Village, next door on the left to Baraza. Go under the ruse of getting the alcohol being served to minors and get the sheets and other evidence from a bedroom up there. Second one on the right upstairs. We just can't have them knowing the real reason or the guy will get suspicious and might try something else. Also I need you to pick up Jenny..." Rollins looked at Melissa for a last name.

"Harris," Melissa filled in. "She's my little sister and a witness. Wearing jeans and a purple tank top, light brown hair and blue eyes, wears glasses. I don't know her friend's name but he was in a blue shirt with a tiger on it and blue jeans; dark, kinda long hair; brown eyes; white." Fin nodded and the two men left. "I don't want them to see me when they get here."

"Alright, Sweetie, we can arrange that," Rollins told her. At that moment Benson returned with coffee for herself and the artist. "Thanks, Benson." Benson nodded and went back to her desk to work on some paper work. She really hoped they could catch the guy. The girl was brave, coming here right afterwards. Especially when he had threatened her sister.

Rollins, Melissa, and the artist went upstairs so they wouldn't be disturbed and they worked on the sketch. Melissa had a pretty good memory and was rather good at describing the guy, and correcting the sketch when it wasn't quite right. She could probably have a career as an artist if she wanted to. Rollins should've just handed Melissa the paper and pencil and let her draw it, probably would've saved time waiting for the professional. They get it done, probably a close-to-perfect picture of the guy, and Rollins goes to make copies.

Melissa is a nervous wreck. As Rollins is making copies, she's left alone at the table with her thoughts. She really doesn't want her sister to know what happened, but she knows that they've got to tell her in order to get the info they need from her. She hopes Jenny believes her. She wouldn't make this up, and she doesn't know why her parents don't believe her. Melissa used to watch the news about the women who got raped and feel so sorry for them, but so glad that such awesome detectives were on the case, willing to get them justice. She just hoped she would get it as well.

Rollins came back from getting the copies ready to go out and for Fin and Munch to show their young witnesses, to find that Melissa was crying again. Not surprising, but she was curious why. "What's wrong, Sweetie?" Rollins asked her, sitting down beside her.

"It's just...It's just so surreal. I see the – the women on TV this happens to and think that it – it could never be me, you know? And now…Now it is and my parents don't believe me, and I've been awake all night, and I – I'm tired but I don't want to sleep, because I see his face whenever I close my eyes..." Melissa replied.

Rollins nodded. At that moment, Munch and Fin walked in with a young girl Rollins assumed to be Jenny, and a young man she assumed was her friend. "They're here," she told Melissa. Melissa looked down, careful not to draw attention, and nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Fin took Jenny into one room, while Munch took her friend, Henry, into another. Jenny was nervous, she hadn't been drinking, she knew better than to drink underage. What did they want with her and Henry? Why none of the older guys that were actually drinking? She was about to ask for her parents when Fin started talking.

"Jenny Harris is it? We have a few questions for you and your friend in the other room, but we need your stories separately. There was a guy there, see, and we were told you two were with him, along with another young lady, though we couldn't find her to bring her in with you," Fin says. He shows her the sketch of the guy and she nods. "You know him then? You got a name for him? Or maybe where he is?"

Jenny nodded, "I could tell you his name is Jonathan. The other person you're looking for is probably my older sister, Melissa. She was there with us but I don't know where she is now. Probably home. As far as knowing him or where he is, I couldn't tell you. Although, while he was talking to my sister, he talked a lot about some boat called The Nameless. Said it was in the family, though didn't say who it belonged to,"

"The Nameless?" Fin asked, writing it down. Jenny nodded. "And this guy, Jonathan, was he in the room with you and James before we showed up?"

"Yeah, it was his idea to go in there. He was talking to my sister and I was talking to Henry and we were in the hallway but people kept trying to talk to us and so he suggested we go into the bedroom. Henry and I fell asleep pretty soon afterwards, but they were up talking for a while I think. I don't know when they left but both of them were gone when we woke up to you guys pounding on the door. Can I go now? I'd like to get home and get some more sleep."

"Sure kid, go call your parents. But I need your address and phone number in case we have any more questions about the alcohol that was there." Fin handed Jenny a sheet of paper and she wrote down her number and address before going to phone her parents. Fin headed up to see Rollins and Melissa and let them know what he'd learned from her sister.

Meanwhile, Munch was talking to Jenny's friend. "What's your name, Kid?"

"Henry, Sir. Henry Thompson," he answered. Munch nodded. "Sir, we didn't have any of the alcohol, neither myself nor Jenny did, Sir. But I can tell you where I think it came from. There was this guy, and he and his buddies were the ones passing it out. His name's Jonathan. Jenny, her sister, and I spent some time with him tonight, though I couldn't tell you where he is now. Unless he went to his family's boat, The Nameless I think he called it."

"You're being awfully helpful, Kid. This Jonathan?" Munch asked as he held up the sketch. Henry nodded.

"That's him, Sir. And I hope I'm being helpful, there's nothing Jenny or I have done wrong." Munch grunted. "I'd like to be going home, as I'm sure my parents are worried. Is there anything else?"

"Yeah, Kid, I'm gonna need your address and phone number in case of any other questions," Munch replied and gave Henry a piece of paper and a pencil. Henry wrote down his name, address, and phone number, smiled, and handed them to Munch. Munch showed him to the phone just as Jenny hung up with her parents.

"Melissa's not home, Henry, my mom said she's staying at a friend's house, so you wanna come back to my place? It's closer," Jenny asked him. Henry smiled and nodded, picking up the phone to call his parents and let them know. Jenny looked at Munch and was glad she had the other guy questioning her, because this one freaked her out just a little. Munch stayed with them until Jenny's mom arrived to take the kids home, then went back upstairs to find Rollins and Fin talking, but Melissa was nowhere in sight.

"Where's the girl?" Munch asked.

"She was exhausted; I told her she could crash in the crib for a few. She really doesn't have a friend's house to stay at tonight like she told her parents so I asked Cap and he said it was ok," Rollins answered. "We get anything from the boy?"

"Yeah, he said that Jonny Boy and his pals were the ones giving out the drinks, so even if we can't get him for hurting her, we can get him on possession and distribution of alcohol to minors, along with drinking underage. I wanna get him for it all though," Munch replied. "He also said that he might be on some boat called The Nameless."

"Yeah, Jenny gave us the boat too, though she didn't say anything about Jonathan handing out the drinks. Not that I doubt it, sleazebags like him aren't beneath nothin'," Fin replied.

"I'll go check on Melissa and if she's up, I'll let her know what we got, see if she remembers the boat. Why don't you guys let the captain know about the boat and see if you can find it and our guy?" Rollins asked. The two men nodded and headed towards the captain's office as Rollins headed for the crib.

Melissa was sitting on a bed near the far wall when Rollins walked in. It was around dawn now; time seemed to fly when she was working a night case, but surprisingly she wasn't tire. "Melissa?" Rollins called out. She turned around, and again had tears down her face. Rollins walked over to her and sat down next to her. "Hey, your sister and her friend just left. You wanna come back outta here or you wanna stay in here for a bit?" Melissa shrugged but didn't make any attempt at moving, so Rollins assumed she wanted to stay in the crib. "Your sister and her friend told us that he talked about a boat that his family owned, you remember what it was called?"

Melissa looked at Rollins and nodded. "He kept talking about The Nameless, said it was his grandfather's. I forgot about it, I'm glad they remembered. I'm sorry I didn't remember," she told Rollins. "Did the other detectives tell them I'd been hurt?" Rollins shook her head; Melissa looked relieved, then slightly confused. "Then how did they ask if we were in the room?" Rollins shrugged.

"They have their ways of getting answers without giving too much away. Your sister's friend also told us that Jonathan and his friends were the ones who had the alcohol and were passing it out. That true?" Rollins asked. Melissa nodded.

"In the beginning, the first hour or so, yeah they were handing out drinks left and right to people. He stopped though when he offered me one and I declined, that's when he offered to walk around and talk," Melissa told her. Rollins nodded.

"It's alright, Sweetie. It's not your fault. I sent Munch and Fin to see if they could learn anything about the boat and his family. See if we can find out even a last name so we can get an arrest warrant. We'll find him, and he will pay for this. I promise." With that, Rollins gave the girl another blanket and left her alone with her thoughts once more.

Rollins gathered her things and told Captain Cragen she was going home. "Melissa's still in the crib, Cap. But I'll be back in a couple hours, need a shower and a change of clothes. Call me if anything new comes up?" Cragen looked up and nodded.

"I sent Munch and Fin home too. They're gonna look up the boat with fresh heads. We don't need to mess this up due to sleep deprivation. Got it? So don't come back until you're rested," the Captain told her. Rollins nodded and headed for the crib to tell Melissa that she'd be back soon.

As she opened the door, she was relieved to hear the girl's breathing was even and she was even lightly snoring. Grateful she was sleeping, she wrote Melissa a note telling her she had gone home to get some sleep and would be back in a few hours, but to call if she needed anything. She wrote her number on the paper, put the note in her hand, and wrapped her fingers around it. Melissa turned over, clutched the note, but didn't wake. Rollins sat there for a moment, grateful to be in a job where she can help people, like Melissa, get through things like this. Then she got up and headed for home, glad to be going to sleep in her own bed. As she got home and got changed, she made sure to turn the volume of her phone up all the way before lying down to go to sleep.

Melissa woke up shortly after Rollins had left and realized there was a note in her hand. Pulling out her cell phone to use as a flashlight, even though there was a little bit of sunlight shining through the window, she read the note.

"_Melissa,_

_Captain Cragen sent me home to get some sleep. Munch and Fin will try to find the boat this afternoon. Don't worry, everything will be fine. Get some sleep yourself, though I know it may be hard to do but you'll need it. If you need anything, you can call me."_

And it had her number and signature at the bottom. Melissa smiled; glad Rollins was getting some sleep. She tried to get some more sleep herself but it seemed to elude her as she tossed and turned in the bed. She wore herself out earlier with her crying, but it seemed that she was awake now. She didn't want to bother Rollins, she needed her sleep, so Melissa was content to send a text to her sister asking her to let her parents know she'd been invited to spend the weekend at her friend's house so she wouldn't be home any time soon. Jenny responded and said that she'd let them know. Melissa sent one more text thanking her little sister and put her phone back in her pocket.

Looking at her watch, she realized it was 8 o'clock in the morning. She wondered if she was alone in the precinct or who was here. Benson, maybe, Captain was likely. Unsure of how she'd be received, she stepped cautiously out of the crib and started making her way towards Rollins' desk. She made it about five steps before someone stopped her. It was Benson.

"It's Melissa isn't it? I'm Olivia. Rollins hasn't made it back yet, but I'm sure she'll be back soon. Are you hungry?" she asked. Melissa nodded slightly. She hadn't thought about eating; she didn't really want to. She knew she had to though, and she knew Rollins would object if she didn't.

"A little, but I don't have any food or money for food," Melissa replied slowly, unsure of Benson's intentions. Benson smiled and held out her hand. Melissa was hesitant at first, but looking at Detective Benson's smile and outstretched hand she couldn't help but smile a little herself and take the offered hand.

"What do you like to eat? It's on me. You've been through a lot and deserve it," Benson told her. "And I won't take no for an answer," she said with a wink. "So what'll it be? Pancakes? Waffles? Donuts? All of the above?" Melissa chuckled at that.

"Pancakes actually. And maybe some eggs?" she asked hopefully. Benson smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Detective Benson."

"Please, call me Olivia. And you're welcome." Bens- no, Olivia said with a smile. Melissa smiled back, and they left with Olivia calling out to her captain that she was getting breakfast and would be back soon.

* * *

**A/N:** I know it's been forever! Life has gotten in the way and just everything. I hope to be able to write more frequently and get this one updated more frquently. Thanks for understanding. Please R&R. :)


End file.
